Savin' Me
by BornThisWay
Summary: Oneshot inspired by Monday Night Raw 1.1.07 ... Read and Review, Feedback is highly appreciated. Includes Victoria, Lilian, ?


Hola! Spanish is looking to become one of my minors ...

I have writers block .. hopefully this will tide 'Triple K' over LMAO ..

Again, I disclaim, I own nothing. Feedback is appreciated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me go!!!"

Lilian Garcia screamed in agony as the vicious vixen Victoria yanked her out of her chair at ringside by her hair. Trying to hold her ground, she grabbed onto her chair desperately, hoping that she wasn't to become Victoria's next victim. But it was too late for an attempt to protect herself.

"Get in the ring, bitch!"

Victoria tossed Lilian into the ring by her hair, the petite announcer almost getting caught up on the bottom rope. Brutality seemingly her specialty, Victoria pushed Lilian into the centre of the ring, kicking her all the while. Shocked and gasping for breath, Lilian shakily got to her feet, begging for mercy. Instead of relief, all she got was a fierce kick to the stomach, causing her to double over in pain.

"Victoria, don't! Please!"

Jeers began to reverberate around the arena, all aimed at the raven haired Diva who was beating down on a defenseless women. Mingled with the protests of both Jerry 'The King' Lawler and Jim Ross, they had no effect on the actions of the WWE's resident psychopath, the booing only encouraging her to keep going. Doubled over in the corner, Lilian tried vainly to duck around her assailant and safely roll out of the ring, but Victoria stepped in her path. Tossing the ring announcer around, she simply lifted her fragile body over her shoulder and executed her finisher. All the while Lilian was whimpering in pain, her head sore and now her back. Thankfully for the blonde Diva, a friend came to her safety.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Stupid women, Victoria smirked. Lilian was weak, not in any way a formidable opponent for the number one contender for the Women's Championship. Mentally, the vicious vixen checked another name off her checklist._

_Next, Mickie James._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_My head, Lilian thought numbly. It feels like I've been hit by an anvil. Suddenly, she felt herself been lifted into the air. Just before blacking out, she realised what her first mistake of the night was. _

_Note to self; next week - pack a pair of pants._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Standing around backstage, he stopped to watch one of the close circuited monitors that showed the action from the ring.

"Hey there," a flirtatious voice purred, breaking him from his reverie. "I didn't know you were going to be here tonight?"

Shrugging, he kept his eyes on the screen. "Me either. Got a call from Vince though, and now here I am."

Nodding slowly, she began to run her hand up and down his bicep. "Nice tattoo," she commented. "I think tattoo's make a man look sexy," she added in a silky voice. "It just shows how tough you are., you know?"

Sighing heavily, he dragged his eyes away from the monitor for just a moment. "Look, Mickie, shouldn't you be watching your next opponents match? You know, studying the competition?"

"I can take Victoria," Mickie boasted confidently, still manhandling him."I mean, the people think I'm crazy? Please, she isn't even in my league."

Tuning out, he shook his head disparagingly. A flicker of movement caught his eye and he looked back to the screen, just in time to see Victoria pick Lilian up and fling her over her shoulder. "Oh, Lord." He muttered, beginning to panic. "Mickie! You've got to get out there and save Lilian!"

The current Women's Champion wrinkled her nose in confusion. "I have to save who? Who's Gilian?"

Throwing his hands up in disgust he ripped off his shirt and threw it to the ground. "You're an idiot!"

Aghast, her mouth dropped to the floor."Excuse you??"

But he was gone. Dodging boxes and virtually tossing a stagehand to the floor, he ran down the hall and into the Gorilla. He was halfway up the stairs before a hand grabbed him and pulled him back. Spinning furiously, eyes ablaze he turned to see Shane McMahon holding his arm. "You can't go out there."

"I'm going," he said simply."Try and stop me."

"I can't. Being honest with both you and myself, I can't physically stop you going out there." Shane said wearily, rubbing his eyes. "But if you go, I don't know how secure your job will be when you get back."

"You're kidding." He said incredulously. "Lilian Garcia is getting decimated out there."

"And you're going to go out there and beat up a women," Shane said, rolling his eyes before crossing his arms across his chest.

"No," he shot back sarcastically. "I'm going out there to save Lilian, I don't want to touch Victoria. How crazy do you think I am?"

"As crazy as Victoria?" Shane retorted. "Go on, go. I dare you."

He barely shot him a second glance. Even before he'd finished speaking, he was out of the curtain, and halfway down the ramp.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The crowd erupted in cheers as he raced down the ramp, falling over his own feet in an effort to get to the ring. Seeing him coming, Victoria dropped Lilian and stepped to the side. Yet he had no interest in her, he simply rushed past and picked up a shocked Lilian Garcia, whisking her out of the ring. Blinking, she shook her head, trying to clear her hazy vision. "What ... what are you doing here?" She asked in confusion. She knew the face ... but what was his name? "Jack ... "

Blushing feverishly, he stopped cold. She didn't even know who he was? After all this time ...Yeah, he'd picked the right women to throw his career for alright. Icily, he placed her in her announcing chair and moved to leave.

"Lilian, are you going to be alright to announce?" JR asked from her side.

Nodding, she thanked him for his concern before turning back to her savior. "Wait!" She said softly to his retreating back. "Uh ... thank you. Thank you for coming out to save me ..."

Blank stare on his face, he nodded firmly before looking to the ring, seeing Mickie had finally come down to confront Victoria. "It's alright."

"It's .. " Lilian found herself lost for words as he stared at her, his eyes dark but his face showing what could have been seen as concern. "I want ..." Nudging her, a cameraman tapped her on the arm to alert her that the next match was about to begin. Seeing she was torn between her duty and thanking the man before her, her rescuer turned to her.

"I'll come by and see you in your locker room later," He informed her. Still in shock she attempted to agree. Before she could come to her senses, he was gone.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Rushing through the halls Lilian ran smack into the vicious vixen once more. It took only a single glance for her to establish she was alone right now, nothing stood between Victoria and her desire to claw the ring announcer to pieces. "Hello Lilian ..."

Okay, you've got to defend yourself, Lilian thought. Be a little aggressive, you'll be fine. "Victoria."

"Your little boyfriend may have run out to save you tonight," Victoria taunted. "But I can't see him right now. Watcha gonna do Vivian?" Victoria spat, purposely getting the Diva's name wrong. "Huh? Watcha gonna do?"

"Well, I was heading back to my locker room actually. So, if you don't mind, I'll do just that." Lilian tried to push her way past the women blocking her path but had no luck.

"Don't think so," Victoria jeered. "Not tonight."

"Leave."

Victoria turned around to see Lilian's rescuer staring her down, leaving Lilian to count her blessings once more. The raven haired Diva cursed under her breath and stalked towards Lilian. "This ain't over Blondie."

"See ya later," Lilian chirped dryly, watching Victoria's departing back. Awkwardly, she looked around to face the man who had come to her rescue not once but now twice tonight. "So .. ah .. what are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

Shrugging, he met her with a haphazard grin. "Had a meeting with Vince."

"About?"

"Just some traveling stuff, nothing to thrilling."

"Oh."

Shuffling her feet nervously, she moved to lean against a crate propped up against the wall. "You saved me. Why?" Lilian asked bluntly.

"Someone had to." He shot back defensively.

"Someone would have ... eventually."

His eyes met hers. "I wasn't prepared to take that risk."

Smiling now for the first time, she shyly examined his face, searching for something, anything, that would clue her into his reasoning, let her know why he'd bothered. "Thanks," she offered. "I know what you put on the line to come down there." She grew quiet suddenly. "I just wasn't sure that you still cared."

"I'll always care," he replied evenly. "I haven't switched off my feelings for you just because we're not together anymore."

"Neither," she flushed. "I .. I still think about you," she slipped in nonchalantly."I mean, occasionally .. "

"Occasionally?" He replied raising an eyebrow.

"Something wrong with that?" She challenged.

"No .. actually, I was going to say I think about you, um, often." He admitted, embarrassed. "I, uh .. I miss you Lilian." Rather hesitantly, he moved forward to slip his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him.

"I miss you too." Lilian smiled. "Thanks for saving me Ken."

"Ken?" He looked around jokingly. "It's not Ken .. It's MISTERRRRR KENNNNEDY!!!!"

He leaned forward to kissed her nose, making her giggle. In unison, they said it together.

"KENNNNEDY!!!!!"


End file.
